This is How I Disappear
by nitemarebat
Summary: What would Batgirl and Nightwing's life be like without Batman? Read and review.
1. The Last Night

_I don't claim any Batman characters._

**Chapter 1: The Last Night**

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you," Dick Grayson said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He smiled, taking her by her hands. "I…"

Just then, there was an explosion in the distance. Dick sighed, looking at the ceiling. He should've known something would interrupt this moment. Barbara Gordon stared in confusion, and then she looked towards the explosion. "Oh no," she said, her eyes widening. "Wayne Industries…"

It was collapsing before their eyes. Dick glared; he rushed into the men's restroom to change. Barbara rushed into the women's restroom to change too. They came out at the same time, quickly leaving the restaurant, making their way towards Wayne Industries.

Finally, they stood in front of it. Everything was in chaos. The Fire Department was already there, trying to put the fire out. The police were helping people and ambulances took off. Barbara blinked when she realized something. "Nightwing, have you heard from Batman?" she asked him.

Dick froze. "No, I haven't," he replied

Barbara bit her lip, worried. She pulled out the communicator, trying to get ahold of him. "Batman…? Are you there?" she said, her voice shaking a little. "Do you know what's happening?"

Nothing but static…she sighed, putting the communicator away.

"I'm sure he's fine," Dick reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's Batman."

Barbara was quiet for a moment, staring down at the ground. "He usually answers," she said, looking up at him.

Dick shrugged. "Maybe he's busy," he grinned.

"Maybe," Barbara sighed, still worried.

A few minutes passed. Still nothing from Bruce…Dick shook his head, charging at the building. Barbara followed after him. They rescued people, searching for Bruce in the process. There was no sign of him.

It was nearly forty minutes later when Barbara heard a faint voice on the communicator. She gasped, pulling it out, trying to listen to him. His voice sounded really low and weak. "I'm at Wayne Industries, Batman," she told him. "Where are you?"

"They found out," Bruce wheezed, and the communicator was silent.

Barbara froze. She didn't know what he meant, but she feared the worst. She rubbed at her eyes, looking at the building. She wished that she could help. She just didn't know where he was at all.

Dick and Barbara had split up. She stood there, waiting for the time to meet again. She didn't feel like doing anything. Finally, they raced to a fountain, arriving at the same time.

"I heard from Batman," she told him.

Dick blinked at her. "You did?" he said, tilting his head.

Barbara nodded, swallowing hard. "He said "they found out…" and then it went silent."

"Nothing else…?"

"I haven't heard from him since then."

Dick grew worried, rubbing at his arm. "I thought it was odd how he didn't call during our date."

Barbara sighed. "Me too," she said. "There must be something going on that we don't know about."

"Of course," Dick snorted. "He always has secrets."

They stood there for a moment, looking around for any sign. Barbara bit her lip, heading over to the last ambulance at the scene. Dick followed after her, wondering what was going on.

Barbara stopped as they pulled a stretcher out. Dick narrowed his eyes, trying to see who was on it.

They both gasped in horror.

Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy, was dead.

Barbara wailed. Dick collapsed to his knees, shocked.

If Bruce Wayne was dead, Batman was dead.

The ambulance took off down the road with him inside. They were there for a long time. Dick headed over to Barbara, hugging her tightly. She sighed, leaning against him. They didn't want to believe that any of this was happening, but it was and the city might be in chaos for a while.

"What were you going to tell me, anyway?" Barbara asked, looking at him.

Dick frowned. "I'll tell you later," he said.


	2. Keep Fighting

**Chapter 2: Keep Fighting**

Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara, Dick and Alfred Pennyworth were at the funeral along with many other people. The coffin was lowered into the ground and Bruce Wayne was buried. He never married and he didn't have children…the Wayne family was gone.

Lucius Fox walked over to Alfred and shook his hand. They talked for a while, remembering when Bruce was young and how kind his family was. Barbara smiled a bit, listening to them. Gordon hugged her tightly. "It'll be all right," he told her, looking at them. "They're still alive in our hearts."

Barbara nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "They are."

Dick rubbed at his eyes. He looked at the ground, lost in thought. What was the city going to do without Bruce or Batman? Barbara put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Gordon was behind her. "Hi, Dick," he said. "Would you like to come over to our place?"

"Sure," Dick said, not minding the company. He followed them over to their car.

Gordon sat on the driver's side. He took off when Dick and Barbara were in the back. They were silent most of the time. When they arrived, Gordon prepared supper for them.

Dick ate quietly, not sure what to talk about. Barbara sighed, finishing her supper and she went into her room. He frowned, following her, hoping that she was all right. "You okay?" he asked her, concerned.

Barbara nodded, sitting down on her bed. "I'll be fine," she told him. "It's just hard."

"I know," Dick said. "It's different with him gone…"

"We'll have to keep fighting. That's what he'd want us to do."

"Yeah, but Babs, we can't keep doing this forever."

"We'll do it for as long as we can. The city needs us more than ever."

"It has your father and the police force…"

"They need our help too."

Dick sighed. "It's going to be more dangerous now," he said, looking at the ceiling. "I don't think it's safe at this time."

"When was it ever safe?" Barbara asked him, standing up. "We knew the risks before. Dick, what's wrong? Why are you trying to back us out now?"

He frowned, looking at her. "I feel lost without him and I don't want to lose you too."

She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We just have to be strong," she told him, smiling.

Dick sighed. "Yeah, you're right," he said, hugging her back.

Barbara looked out the window. "I know that we can do this," she said.

"Me too," he said. "I have to go now, though."

"Aw, really…? You can't stay?"

"No, but I'll be back tomorrow."

She sighed, hugging him again. "Alright…"

Dick smiled, kissing her. He turned, heading out of the room, racing outside. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. It seemed too unreal. It started to rain. Jumping on his bike, he started it up and took off down the street.

He had many questions on his mind. How and why did the fire start? Who caused it? What did Bruce mean by his last words? Glaring, he hated how they were kept in the dark about this. He wondered if anybody else knew about this. Alfred and Fox might know something.

Thinking quickly, he decided to go see Alfred first. He was Bruce's trusted butler; he had to know something. He smirked, heading towards the mansion.


End file.
